


Hermanas

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Hermanas

Grace. Grace. Grace. Era lo único que pensaba. Esos audaces y dulces ojos azules que me miraban rápidamente, restándome importancia, haciéndome sentir menor que ella pero más caliente que nunca. Esa chica había protagonizado varias de mis fantasías, que solo pude realizar con Clare, su hermana mayor. Por un lado, me sentía asqueado de desear a otra mujer, nada menos que a la hermana de mi novia, pero por otro no podía retener mis deseos y pensamientos por Grace.

Hacía dos meses que deseaba terminar con Clare para no tener problemas con mi conciencia pero nunca pude concretar la idea. Clare estaba feliz y no quería arruinar su felicidad.

Bufé.

— ¿Sucede algo, Adam?

Miré a mi padre.

Había ido de visita a Austin ya que Clare se graduaba de la secundaria, era importante para ella que estuviera allí, por lo que ahí estaba. Arruinando mi felicidad.

— Nada.

Mi padre me estudió.

— ¿Qué es?

Lo miré y volví a bufar.

— Quiero terminar con Clare.

— Termina con ella — dijo con simpleza antes de beber un poco de su cerveza.

— No puedo, por lo menos no ahora.

Él asintió — Espera un tiempo antes de terminar con la relación.

— Eso hago.

Bebió otro poco y luego habló.

— ¿Por qué quieres terminar con ella? Has estado con Clare toda tu vida.

— Yo…

Miré mis manos. ¿Cómo decirle que me gustaba la hermana de mi novia?

— Hay otra — dijo mi padre repentinamente.

Lo miré.

— ¿O me equivoco?

Tragué saliva.

— No es que haya otra, físicamente hablando — le expliqué —. Ella ni siquiera se voltea a mirarme.

— Ah. Sí, las mejores son las que te ignoran — dijo mi padre señalando a mi madre —. Tu madre me evitó durante meses hasta que un día se cansó de esconderse detrás de los árboles. La invité a salir y míranos ahora. 

Quise golpearlo.

— Papá, no digo que me vaya a casar con esta chica. Simplemente me gusta. Me gusta más que Clare.

Me miró unos instantes.

— ¿La conozco?

Joder.

— Puede ser.

— No quisiera golpearte antes de saberlo con exactitud, así que diré nombres al azar y si veo una reacción, te golpearé.

Joder.

— ¿Por qué te gusta golpearme? — le pregunté.

— Eres fuerte, aguantarás — dijo con una sonrisa —. Empecemos. Olive. Chanel. Grace.

Joder.

Me golpeó en el brazo. Me sobé el área masacrada mientras lo miraba.

— Eres el peor padre que alguien pueda tener, viejo — le dije.

— Eres un maldito acosador — dijo con una sonrisa —. Sales con su hermana, ¿sabes?

— No es mi culpa, ¿sabes? Simplemente me gusta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? Es muy reservada.

— Simplemente me gusta, papá. No fue mi intención que esto sucediera. Ella ni siquiera me mira, solo habla lo justo y necesario conmigo y, si puede, me evita.

— ¿Te evita? — preguntó mi padre mirando a mi madre.

— No, papá, no me voy a casar con Grace.

Su mirada volvió a mí.

— ¿Sabes que, si algo sucede entre ustedes dos, Clare estará devastada? Ni que hablar de su padre. Él te golpeará hasta dejarte hecho papilla y luego vendrá por mí por tenerte como hijo.

Joder.

— No creas que no he pensado en todo esto. Lo he hecho. Mucho.

— ¿Tienes un plan?

— No. No quiero romper el corazón de Clare pero no quiero estar con ella. 

— Te matarán, hagas lo que hagas.

Bufé.

— Lo sé.


End file.
